


A Gift for the Birthday Boy

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jongin just wanted to cuddle and watch a movie with his husband for his birthday. Instead, he got something even better.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	A Gift for the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jongin Day <3
> 
> this is another ship i've been wanting to write for a while so i hope you guys enjoy this kaiyong oneshot !!

Jongin loosens his tie and places his suitcase down as he steps over the threshold into his home. It was a long and tiring day at work, and all he wants to do is cuddle up with his favorite person and watch a movie. He strides into the kitchen, pouring him a glass of water and downing it in one go. He places the glass down with a sigh as he looks at the time, two hours until midnight.

 _He must be asleep,_ Jongin thinks to himself as he takes in the quiet atmosphere of their home.

The CEO makes his way into the bathroom, already taking off his watch and unbuttoning his shirt before he hops into the shower to relax his strained muscles from sitting down all day and going through loads of paperwork. 

When he gets out, he wraps a towel around his waist and makes his way to their shared bedroom. The sight Jongin sees when he opens the door was one he was not expecting, feet glued to the floor as he takes in his husband sleeping on top of their king size bed, completely naked. 

Jongin’s tongue darts out to lick over his lips as he feels his cock twitch at the sight of his husband’s beautiful lithe body. He rakes his fingers through his damp hair before finally moving from his spot to stand at the edge of the bed, trying to wake his husband as he shakes his shoulder gently.

“Tae, Taeyong,” Jongin murmurs and he watches as Taeyong’s face contorts, trying to swat Jongin’s hand away. “ _Tae_ , wake up baby. It’s me.”

At that, Taeyong stops stirring. He rubs at his eyes, batting his eyelashes before staring at his husband. “Jongin? You’re home,” he says, voice a little rasp from sleep.

“Yes, baby. I’m home.” Jongin chuckles, eyes flitting down to skim across his husband’s body before locking eyes with said man, palm resting on Taeyong’s bare hip. Taeyong’s cheeks dust pink, and Jongin swoons. “Why don’t you have any clothes on?”

“I- I was waiting for you to get home. It’s your birthday present,” Taeyong says shyly, turning a deeper shade of pink.

“Oh?” Jongin’s hand slowly moves from Taeyong’s hip to his inner thigh, the younger’s breath hitching, as he leans down with his lips a centimeter away from Taeyong’s. “What have I done to deserve such a beautiful gift on this _special_ day. I’m thankful, baby. No item could ever compare to you.”

Before Taeyong can say anything, Jongin presses their lips together. His towel comes undone and drops to the floor as he gently pushes Taeyong higher onto the bed, hand still gripping his inner thigh and lips still slotted together. He pulls away slightly to nibble on Taeyong’s bottom lip before pulling it, earning a moan from his husband that makes his arousal grow even stronger. He slides his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth and they kiss hot and wet, the feeling of slim fingers carding through Jongin’s hair with a slight tug as Taeyong whimpers.

Jongin breaks the kiss and a small whine leaves Taeyong mouth before he is kissing along the younger’s jaw, down his neck to his collarbone then leaving pecks all over his chest before wrapping his tug around the pink bud. Taeyong gasps as Jongin sucks onto the nipple hard, fingers fisting into the brown locks as Jongin does the same to his other one.

When Jongin is satisfied with the way Taeyong’s nipples are swollen and red, he feels along Taeyong’s waist with his hands stopping right at his thighs and spreading them further apart to get a better glimpse of his husband’s hard cock already leaking with precum and his puckered hole. He massages Taeyong’s thighs as he looks at him through his eyelashes, eyes dark like he’s ready to devour his prey.

Taeyong lets out a breathy whimper when Jongin brushes against his cock a few times before circling his thick fingers around the length. He starts to slowly stroke Taeyong up and down, watching as Taeyong’s balls his hands into the sheets when his thumb swipes over Taeyong’s slit like he’s trying to prepare himself for what’s to come. Jongin smirks, never taking his eyes off of Taeyong as his tongue circles the head and Taeyong’s back arches off the mattress.

He laps circles around the head, loving the sweet taste of precum on his tongue as he still strokes his husband with his hand. _“J-Jongin,”_ the whine comes out breathlessly and Taeyong’s jaw goes slack before Jongin is taking his length into his warm, wet mouth. Taeyong’s back arches more as Jongin doesn’t hold back on slurping and sucking, his pace fast.

 _“Fuck, Nini._ I-I’m… I’m close.”

Jongin lips pull away with a _pop_ as he strokes Taeyong and cups his balls. He bends down and licks over the head one more time and Jongin feels Taeyong’s body shake before his husband is releasing his load, bending down to take his length into his mouth again to collect every drop. When he pulls away, Taeyong is breathing heavily from his orgasm and Jongin smiles, wiping at his mouth before pecking Taeyong’s lips.

“You alright, baby?” He asks, moving Taeyong’s bangs out of his eyes. His husband nods his head, pulling Jonging down for a longer and passionate kiss.

“Want you to fuck me, _please._ ”

“And that, I will,” Jongin replies smugly, wasting no time in sliding his digit into Taeyong’s wet hole. He thrusts his finger in and out of his husband’s hole, watching as Taeyong closes his eyes and opens his mouth, low moans leaving his lips. Jongin adds another, and then another as he curls his fingers to feel against Taeyong’s walls. He thrusts a few more times before abruptly pulling out, making Taeyong’s eyes shoot open with a whine and a look of confusion as Jongin grips his chin. He kisses Taeyong sensually, hand on his small waist before he is pulling away and changing their positions.

They’re facing the mirror, and Jongin’s chest is right up against Taeyong’s back. His breath tickles Taeyong’s neck as he leans in to nibble at Taeyong’s earlobe before speaking in a seductive tone, “I want you to look at yourself as I fuck you. I want you to see just how good I make you feel, baby. No closing your eyes, okay?”

Taeyong nods his head and Jongin kisses his neck, fingers strumming along his back before he is pushing Taeyong down on all fours. He lets his hardened cock brush along Taeyong’s puckered hole before taking his cock into his hand and pushing slowly inside. He waits until his whole length is buried inside his husband before he starts rocking at a slow pace. Jongin groans when he feels Taeyong push back, silently telling him to go faster. 

He puts a hand on Taeyong’s lower back while the other cups his perky ass, rubbing in circles before the sound of a slap bounces off the walls. Taeyong yelps at the sting and Jongin watches as his husband’s skin turns red under his fingertips as he messages the area. He lifts his hand up again when Taeyong pushes back and this time Taeyong moans at the contact of Jongin’s palm to his ass, the slap harder this time. 

“Look at you. So impatient,” Jongin shakes his head. “Bad boy.” 

The slap comes again and this time Taeyong whimpers, “I-I’m sorry, Nini. I’ll be a good boy this time, just _please_ fuck me harder and faster.”

“You promise?” Jongin halts his movements, looking at Taeyong through the mirror.

“I promise.”

Jongin pulls all the way out before slamming back into Taeyong and the younger nearly collapses at the pace that Jongin is thrusting into him. Fortunately, Jongin is holding him up, chest against Taeyong’s back and the series of moans and cries his husband is letting out satisfies him and turns him on even more. Jongin grunts as he feels Taeyong’s walls clench around him, and he just feels so damn good. He knows he found the spot when Taeyong arms finally give out from under him, cheek pushed into the mattress. 

Taeyong’s eyes are still open, looking into the mirror like Jongin had wanted, and Jongin detaches his chest from Taeyong’s back to grip his hips, continuing to abuse his husband’s prostate. He can see drool pooling at the side of Taeyong’s mouth as he fucks him senseless and Jongin is close, _so_ close.

It takes a few more thrusts before he is filling Taeyong to the brim with his cum. Jongin slumps against Taeyong, both trying to catch their breaths. He doesn’t bother to pull out as he kisses along his husband’s shoulders when their breathing has gone back to normal. Jongin raises a brow when Taeyong squirms under him just as they lock eyes in the mirror. 

“Get off me, you’re heavy,” Taeyong whines. Jongin chuckles before doing just that and pulling out in the process. He watches as cum drips from Taeyong’s ass onto the sheets and his husband whines again, turning around to look at Jongin.

“I’ll clean you up in just a second-”

“No.” Taeyong shakes his head. He opens his arms wide, opening and closing his hands like a baby. “I want to cuddle first.” 

“But, shouldn’t we get cleaned up first? And-” Jongin looks at the mess on the bed then back to his husband. “Change the sheets?”

“Nini, I’m sore. I can barely move right now. Just please, cuddle with me.”

 _I would just clean you up and change the sheets myself then,_ is what Jongin wants to say but he decides to remain quiet when he sees the pout on his husband’s face and those big doe eyes staring up at him. 

He sighs in defeat, “Fine.”Jongin takes Taeyong into his arms and kisses the corner of Taeyong’s mouth, but the younger still has a pout on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t get to pleasure you. It’s _your_ birthday, but you did all the work,” Taeyong replies, sulking and god, his husband is so cute.

Jongin cups Taeyong’s cheeks, swiping his thumb over Taeyong’s swollen lips. “It’s okay, baby. It doesn’t matter if it’s my birthday, I love pleasuring you and making you feel good.”

Taeyong playfully hits his chest. “It does matter. I wanted to be the one to pleasure _you_.”

Jongin looks at the clock, there’s about 30 minutes left until his birthday is over. He smirks, “We’ll, you can still pleasure me if you want. My birthday isn’t over yet.” 

He didn’t expect Taeyong to push him down onto the mattress, getting in between Jongin’s legs as he wrapped his fingers around Jongin’s cock. Jongin looks at him wide-eyed. _What happened to being sore?_ Taeyong kisses the head and locks eyes with Jongin.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Taeyong purrs before taking Jongin’s cock into his mouth, causing the birthday boy to throw his head back and moan.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)   
> 


End file.
